H Tales Volume 2 - Blazblue Version -
by MRJokerPT
Summary: The ladies of Blazeblue go through strange hardships in their missions an even in their normal lifes... Warning: Hentai, Mature Content and Dirty Language. You have been warned.


**Chapter 1 - Bullet´s Mission**

A new mission was given to Bullet, to search a rural village in the outskirts of Wadatsumi and locate and retrieve secret documents in a barrack in the center of the village.

Sometime later, Bullet arrives to the village locating instantly the barrack and given that she already been in that area before it was easy for her to find it.

"Barrack house found, preparing to retrieve target!" Bullet said to herself thinking it would a easy mission entering from a window on the roof. Bullet enters the big only room of the barrack trough a hole in the ceiling, hiding herself under some wooden boxes seeing a big muscular man in black pants and t-shirt making a phone call.

"Yes you will have your product..." The man turns the phone off continuing his work. Suddenly he turns his head like he heard Bullet there but didn't do nothing and after some minutes later leaves the room. Bullet takes advantage of the situation trying to find the wanted papers.

"Gotcha you little thief!" The man takes her by surprise using a chloroform rag.

"Oh no... damn it..." Bullet said trying to resist passing out in an instant.

One hour later, bullet wakes up in the same room, she tries to move but notices that her arms are tied in a rope to the ceiling noticing that her weapons had been removed as the black jacket she were wearing.

"Well, looks like your little thief woke up!" The man said appearing out of the shadows.

"You brute, let me go!"

"Why? so you could rob me? I suppose the documents in the table where the target... so ill ask you sent you here?"

"... like I'll tell you that out of free will..."

"Oh really? I was expecting that so i took the liberty of taking your arm weapons and jacket of because this could take a while..." said the man looking at Bullet´s breasts and butt. "And my methods are quite different" The man goes behind her and starts groping her chest and ending up by ripping her white button-up tee and her black bra at the same time showing her big breasts. "Oh those are some good boobs"

"Huh? Stop that!" The man starts groping Bullet´s breasts even harder.

"Let´s turn things up a little..." The man brings a type o slimy liquid and pours into Bullet´s breasts continuing rubbing his hands on her chest and almost right after that she starts feeling strange.

"What is this?... hmm..." Bullet stars to fell hot like she was in a sauna.

"I see that you are starting to feel the effects of the slime, now before it gets worse, why are you here? and why do you want the documents?" Bullet continues being quiet. "Well you asked for it" The man starts rubbing only the nipples making her moan quietly and in a instant the man takes her torn-up short shorts off and her panties at the same time.

"You deviant! Stop this immediately!"

"I will stop... if you talk..." Bullet doesn't say nothing embarrassed. "That's what I though." The man lifts Bullets left leg and starts rubbing her groin area. "Damn, your soaking wet, it made more effect than i though." From nowhere the man sticks his two fingers on bullets vagina making Bullet moan like crazy. The man continues moving his fingers quicker. "It seems you're going to climax, what happens if i do this..." The man suddenly sticks a finger on bullet´s anus and she immediately climaxes. "Man you looked like a fountain there, it seems you´re full of surprises" The man let´s her go and Bullet falls on the floor shaking.

A few minutes later, Bullet is thrown into a mattress and the man starts licking every part of her pussy again fingering her clitoris in the process making her cum for a second time.

"Still not talking after that huh? Well if you´re not talking then i´m having some action" The man drops his pants being completely naked putting himself on top of her, putting his penis between Bullet´s chest starting to rub it between them.

"You... stop it..." At the same time that she says that, the man cums on Bullet´s chest and face.

"Well that felt good... but now i want more." As he says that he puts the slimy liquid in his penis and immediately rises bullet´s legs and starts fucking her in missionary position, for every thrust of the man Bullet feels the effect of the slimy liquid and when the man starts going faster she ends up Cumming.

"Please... no more..." The man ignores her turning her to doggy position and restarts fucking her in a moderate speed and in some minutes he makes her cum again. The man picks Bullet up and forces her into a reverse cowgirl position continuing to fuck her. "Ah...ah... no... ah... mmh..." Bullet murmurs giving the impression that she was starting to enjoy all of that sex attack.

"C´mon bitch, do you want more?" The man thrust his penis even more making Bullet cum one last time throwing her into the mattress cumming all over her back and ass.

"My position was discovered, i need to find a new hiding spot for the secret documents... but in the end it was worth my time." The man dresses himself and leaving Bullet there in the mattress, she tries to get up but is too tired to move laying there for the rest of the evening.


End file.
